Oh is what do to me!
by Mandy-oca
Summary: Fic Slash ok? A histria se trata de um acidente de carro, no qual Pierre acaba causando. ah. é uma oneshot, assim vou coocar a fic enteira aqui! :X


**FANFIC (one-shot)**

**bTitulo**:/b **"/redgray****Oh...it's what you do to me/gray!"**

**bAutora:/b** **gray**Amanda Machado Evaristo**/gray**

**bPov:/b gray**1ª pessoa Pierre's pov** /gray**

**bFandom:/b gray**Simple Plan**/gray**

**bShipper:/b** **gray**David/Pierre**/gray**

**bCensura:/b gray**PG - 13**/gray**

**bGênero:** /b** gray**Slash**/gray**

**bTerminada/b gray**Sim**/gray**

**bCapítulos/b gray**One-shot**/gray**

**bOutras Fics/b gray**Não, a estréia!** /gray**

**bModeradora que autorizou:/bgray Trol.**

**/graybBeta-reader:/b** **gray**Eu mesma.** /gray**

**/graybDisclaimer**/b** gray**Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem. E tudo escrito aqui nunca aconteceu/acontece. Fic sem fins lucrativos.** /gray**

**/graybTeaser:/b gray**_ Foi naquele momento, que senti meu braço batendo contra o volante, David olhou para a frente do nosso carro, antes que eu pudesse me virar para concertar oque havia feito, ele gritara._

_- PIERRE O..._** /gray**

_iUma imensidão branca era tudo o que eu via naquele momento. Não me lembrava de nada, não conseguia me mexer, e, por mais que gritasse ninguém me ouvia._

/iredb**Flashback on/**red/bi

_- Você me faz rir David, pare com isso! _

_- Diz que me ama de novo, Pierre?_

"_Como poderia negar com tal sorriso meigo pelo qual me apaixonei, desde a primeira vez que te vi?"_

_- EU TE AMO, DAVEY!_

_Gritei pela janela do carro, sem tirar os olhos da direção. Minha paixão por ele parecia aumentar há cada segundo em que ele se comportava como uma adolescente apaixonada por mim._

_- ME AMA MESMO, PIER?..._

_Desta vez, ele gritara, mas fixando profundamente seus olhos nos meus. E continuou a frase, me deixando totalmente desconcentrado._

_-... Prove-me!_

_Ele sorrira malicioso, mas inocente, ao mesmo tempo._

_Sorri também, fixando agora, meus olhos nos dele._

_Tal beleza me cegava, fazia-me esquecer do mundo. Sou um cara de muita sorte por te-lo comigo, embora meu pai discorde totalmente. _

"_Aaa Desrosiers, você me provooooca"._

_Parei o carro violentamente, ali mesmo, no meio da avenida.. Minha sede por ele não iria agüentar nem mais um segundo, nem mais um instante. Ele pareceu se assustar com tal atitude._

_Finalmente tirei meu sinto de segurança, pulando por cima de seu rosto "um pouco maquiado demais". Já sentia sua respiração, cheguei perto o bastante para instintivamente fechar meus olhos, roubando seus lábios. Nossas línguas brincavam dentro de nossas bocas. Seus lábios faziam movimentos suaves, ao contrario dos meus, que se apressavam mais._

_Ele agora passara a mão pela minha cintura. Sentia seu membro pulsando e crescendo, junto ao meu._

_Eu o apertava contra o banco, sua respiração acelerava. _

_Os carros que nos antecediam passavam pela janela, olhando e buzinando, mas tudo que me importava naquele momento era David Desrosiers. Nossos lábios se distanciaram um pouco, deixando-nos recuperar o fôlego. Olhei novamente em seus lindos e claros olhos._

_- Eu já disse que te amo mais que tudo e todos?_

_Ele me abraçava, repetindo a cena de adolescente apaixonada que tanto me encantava. E susurou em meu ouvido._

_- Nunca me deixe ok? Por que eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado..._

_- Nunca vou te deixar, David._

_- ...Você promete?_

_Ele olhava em meus olhos, me encarando serio._

_- prometo._

_E sorriu. _

_Ficamos ali, nos olhando e sorrindo, bobos, por mais alguns minutos antes de eu tomar aquela maldita multa, que não nos deixou 'perseguir'._

_- hahahahaha, você tomou uma muuulta!_

_Caçoava, como uma criança._

_- Eu faço tudo por você, David._

_Aquelas poucas palavras pareceram o suficiente, para lhe deixar novamente com seu sorriso bobo._

_Sorri em resposta, deixando a visão da pista pela de seus olhos._

_- Eu te amo, David._

_Desta vez eu não agüentaria, tirei seu cinto e o olhei malicioso._

_- Senta aqui, amor..._

_Ma ele não reagiu como esperava, ele olhou meio apreensivo._

_- Pierre para com isso, amor..._

_Ele tentava colocar o cinto. Mas eu me negava a edixa-lo._

_- Por que David?_

_- Pierre, para..._

_- Você não quer?_

_- Então pare o carro..._

_Ele tentava colocar o cinto novamente. Desta vez fui um pouco precipitado demais, e pulei em cima de sua mão. O impedindo de colocar aquele maldito cinto. Foi naquele momento, que senti meu braço batendo contra o volante, David olhou para frente do nosso carro, antes que eu pudesse me virar para concertar oque havia feito, ele gritara._

_- PIERRE O..._

_redb _**FLASHBACK OFF/red/b**

_Agora lembrava do ocorrido. Abria meus olhos dolorosa e vagarosamente, mas agora ouvia pessoas passando ao meu lado, na mesma visão branca._

_Ouvi alguém susurando " o paciente acordou, Doutor", e logo meus olhos o avistaram à minha frente._

_- Pierre Bouvier?_

_- Sim... o que..._

_Antes que pudesse ao menos terminar a frase ele olhou para as outras pessoas ao meu lado, e saiu. A enfermeira a minha esquerda vinha com um sorriso 'mais falsos que os seios da minha ex-namorada' em minha direção, dizendo calmamente:_

_- Senhor Bouvier? Precisa tomar estes remédios. O senhor quebrou uma costela, uma perna, um pulso, um braço..._

_- Onde esta o David?_

_-... e também será medicado para..._

_- Cadê o David?_

_- ... a sua perna esquerda..._

_- ISSO NÃO ME ENTERESSA.. CADE-O-DAVID?_

_Agora tinha tomado fôlego para gritar. Eu não queria saber de mim, queria saber onde estava o David. Ok, eu tinha me alterado 'um pouco' mas afinal, eu só queria saber se ele estava bem._

_- E - eu não tenho essa informação senhor, desculpe-me._

_- Err, claro, eu que peço desculpas... mas, oque houve?_

_- Seu carro passou para a pista do sentido contrario, onde um ônibus vinha. O ônibus bateu no meio de seu carro, do lado do passageiro. É um milagre estar vivo._

_Estava ali, boquiaberto. Eu fiz tudo isso em uma simples 'batidinha de braço' no volante?_

_Agora o medico adentrara meu 'quarto', então perguntei o mais rápido que pude, onde estava David._

_- Ele esta na sala ao lado._

_Ele dizia friamente, olhando as enfermeiras, um tanto desconfiado._

_- Eu posso vê-lo?_

_- Não._

_- Por que?_

_- Ele... _

_Outro medico adentrava o local, cochichando algo no ouvido do outro._

_- Com licença._

_E saiu._

_Ninguém me dizia onde ele estava, porque?_

_- Por favor, eu preciso vê-lo..._

_- Senhor, o senhor precisa dormir, amanhã, teremos informações sobre ele._

_A mesma enfermeira sorriu, parecia preocupada, mas não mais que eu. Seu sorriso era consolador, me acalmava._

_- Obrigado._

_Nesta noite, tentei dormir, mas sempre era acordado por meus pesadelos. Eu só queria estar agora com David, quando ele gritava a noite, eu jurava que estaria lá com ele. Só Deus sabia o que ele poderia estar passando naquele momento! Foi uma longa noite, cheia de pesadelos e enfermeiras me acordando._

_Ao acordar, deparei com alguns rostos bem familiares._

_Sebastien, Jeff, Chuck e Pat. Graças a Deus alguém para me confortar!_

_- Hey cara... ficamos sabendo do acidente então resolvemos fazer uma visita._

_Chuck parecia ser o porta-voz, enquanto ele falava todos ficavam quietos, simplesmente concordando com a cabeça._

_- Alguém sabe algo do David?_

_Eles se entreolhavam, e Chuck agora ficara mudo. A silhueta do medico aparecera na janela, adentrando meu quarto, logo após._

_- Doutor, você já tem noticias do David?_

_- Sim, tenho as noticias..._

_- Conte-me!_

_Ele suspirou, parecia estar tomando coragem. Encarou meus olhos e suspirou outra vez._

_- Ele sofreu ferimentos muito graves, por todo o abdômen, perdeu muito sangue. Ficou fraco demais..._

_- ...?_

_- E na noite de hoje, seu coração parou... Tentamos reanima-lo, mas não foi possível, Eu sinto muito... Ele faleceu._

_Meu coração disparara. EU perdi David? EU o matei?_

_Como viveria agora, sem seus beijos pela manhã, ao acordar, me deparando com aqueles lindos olhos. Como viveria nossos corpos suados e grudados pela madrugada, rolando pela cama. Suas mãos, seus olhos, seus sorrisos, seus toques, suas palavras, tudo perdido..._

_Não havia mais motivos para continuar vivendo, perdi a pessoa que mais amo, perdi minha razão de prosseguir, perdi David..._

_Meus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas, escorriam devagar, pelo ultimo suspiro de David. Eu não estava com ele nem ao menos disse 'eu te amo' uma ultima vez, nem um ultimo toque, nem um ultimo beijo._

_Agora meu corpo tremia, fiquei sem forças, nestas horas quem me dava forças era ele... _

_Cai, de joelhos na frente da minha maca. Eu precisava vê-lo._

_- Eu quero ver ele! NÃO PODE SER VERDADE!_

_Tentava correr, mas eles me seguravam. Sebastien chorava junto ao meu ombro, Pat abrasava ele. Jeff escondia as lagrimas. Chuck segurava minha mão. Todos eles ali, mas só quem eu queria era quem não estaria nunca mais comigo._

_Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não o amasse tanto. Se eu não o desejasse, se eu tivesse o escutado..._

"_Meu amor te matou, David?"_

_Soltei-me de todos. Correndo esperando achar o amor da minha vida. Embora cm muitos ossos quebrados, ainda sim fazia forças._

_Um quarto após o meu, avistei um corpo coberto, só podia ser ele. Entrei, ajoelhei-me diante daquele corpo coberto, abria o zíper vagarosamente. Sim, era ele..._

_Toquei sua face gélida e sem vida. Esperando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um horrível pesadelo q eu quando acordasse, David estaria lá para dizer, mais uma vez que nunca iria me deixar. _

_Agora sabia que era verdade, ele realmente me deixou. _

_Beijei seus lábios, esperançoso para haver alguma resposta, como em um conto de fadas,passei as minhas mãos pelos seus sedosos cabelos negros, mas nada aconteceu..._

_- VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO IA ME DEIXAR DAVID..._

_-... me desculpe por ter feito isso com você! Volta pra mim? Eu não terei mais razão para viver se não tiver você aqui comigo..._

_Eu poderia gritar, cochichar ou chorar, como estava fazendo, mas isso não apagaria oquê eu fiz. Não traria David de volta._

_- NÃO DAVID, POR FAVOR, NÃO!_

_Agora o médio e os outros entraram e seguraram-me. Chuck me abraçara, e me deixou chorar em seu ombro._

_Dia do seu enterro. Uma semana... uma semana sem David._

_Seb, Pat e Jeff carregávamos seu caixão. Chuck ajudava-me. Ao po-lo na sua devida cova, amigos, parentes (que ele praticamente não tinha), ex-namorados, amigas, estavam lá. Pagando por uma coisa que eu fiz... eu matei David. Jeff me dizia que não era minha culpa, mas nada amenizava aquele ressentimento. _

_Lembrei-me da faca que carregava em meu bolso. Cheguei perto o bastante de David para..._

_- Eu vou estar com você, onde você estiver, David._

_Minha faca agora rasgara meu pulso, Oh, a dor me invadia, mas nada comparado a dor de perde-lo, amor._

_O sangue escorrera pelo chão, estava tonto, estava fraco. Agora cai sobre o corpo de David, tudo embasado..._

_Via as pessoas se assustando e vindo até mim, mas ouvia pouca coisa. Chuck chegara bem perto. Parecia chorar, e gritava algo que soava como "Porquê Pierre? Eu te amo seu idiota! Não me deixa! Não..." devagar fui parando de ouvir, perdendo os sentidos. Aquela mesma imensidão branca do hospital vinha, fui sufocando, olhei o corpo de David. Estava agora em seus braços,eu morreria, mas morreria junto a ele, sua face foi a ultima coisa que vi. E senti um ultimo suspiro e tudo quilo que sentia, acabou-se./i_


End file.
